Big Time Headache
by Freakynerdchick
Summary: clever title I know:p Logan has a headache. Kendall tries to help. I might keep going with this if I get good suggestions- the current ending isnt as good as I'd like. Read and Review Plz NOT SLASH On Hiatus till the end of the semester- I WILL FINISH THIS EVENTUALLY! and if you cant stand the wait- REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! seriously though- I need feedback and I'll work harder
1. Shut Up Logan's Got A Headache

_ I know I should be writing the rest of my Psych and I Am Number Four stories, but I have been stuck on BTR for literally 3 months. I haven't listened to anything but Heffron Drive, Kendall's cover songs, and BTR- AT ALL. I have only watched BTR related things. I have a twitter full of fangirling. 17 of my 25 most played songs are BTR. I have 92 BTR videos on my Itunes. I have problems._

_ I don't own this. Actually I do, but I don't own the characters or anything like them. And I hate that. _

"Gahfurah…" Logan made a sound. He had no intentions of actually saying anything, but something in his brain told him it would make him feel better to grumble. It didn't help. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, and when that didn't work he added his pillow. Nothing helped. He gritted his teeth; it made it worse.

"Logan! Dude. Quit it." Kendall's voice came from across their shared room.

Logan didn't even form unintelligible sounds this time. Instead, he growled deeply. Kendall sat up and looked at the clock in between their beds. "Man, its 2:30. Go to sleep." He whined.

"That's what I've been trying to do." Logan snapped.

"Then what's the problem? I need to sleep too, you know." Kendall snapped back.

Logan sighed. "Sorry. I'll just go to the living room." He threw the covers off and stood up quickly. Too quickly. He turned white and stumbled backwards. If it weren't for the bed behind him, he would have hit the floor. He lay there; his upper half on the bed, the lower half on the area rug, silently staring at the ceiling until Kendall's head blocked his view of the spackle. The blonde's bushy eyebrow rose as he stared down at his unmoving friend.

"My head hurts." Logan whispered as he blinked back involuntary tears. "Real bad."

Kendall's eyes widened in surprise: Logan never used bad grammar. _This kid is seriously in pain, _he thought. His features softened as he picked up Logan's legs and placed them back on the bed where they belonged, then pulled the covers back over his best friend. He started out of the room when he heard Logan say "Where are you going?" softly.

"I'll be back in a sec." With that he left. Logan was completely alone. He never realized how loud his stupid room was; the TV made a whiney noise, the ceiling fan sounded like propellers on a helicopter, his breath was echoing against the walls like a cave. He wanted to cry, but that would only add to the noise. He was seriously considering holding his breath for all eternity when Kendall came back. The sound of his bare feet against the hardwood floor sounded like he weighed 400 pounds to the boy with the throbbing head. He squeezed his eyes shut as he curled into a ball. Slowly.

"Here ya go, buddy." Kendall said as softly as he could.

Logan looked up. Kendall was holding out his hands, one with two giant pills and the other with bottled water. Logan silently took the medicine from his friend and tried to sit up. His head swam, the room spun, his vision turned white and grey. He threw up.

"WOAH!" Kendall yelped as he tried to jump out of the way. He only barely missed being vomited on by mere centimeters. He remembered how much Logan's head hurt and instantly felt bad. He shouldn't have yelled, but come on; he almost got a puke pedicure. He looked at his best friend who was now hugging his knees to his chest and had his forehead resting on them. "Sorry." Logan apologized. Kendall almost didn't hear him because his words were muffled and he was speaking so quietly.

"S'okay." Kendall whispered. Logan only raised his eyes enough to look at the other boy. Kendall handed him the water, watched as he took the medicine, and then put the water next to the alarm clock. "Lay back down." He ordered the smaller boy.

Logan whimpered but did as he was told. Kendall pulled the pillow off of his own bed and laid it over Logan's eyes. "I'm going to have to turn on the lights, bud." He explained. Logan raised a thumbs up instead of answering, then put his hand over the pillow in front of his face. He could hear his friend cleaning up his puke. He was embarrassed that he'd thrown up, but it was even worse that his friend was cleaning up after him. _If my head didn't feel like it was going to explode I would be doing that myself… Well, I guess if my head didn't hurt so bad there wouldn't have been anything to clean up… Ow. It hurts to think. _Tears welled up behind Logan's eyelids.

Kendall removed the pillow from his friend's face and smiled a half smile. Logan looked so much like a helpless little kid. Kendall thought it was sweet; Logan was usually the strong one, he liked knowing the boy wasn't invincible. "Need anything else?" He asked the non-invincible boy almost silently. Logan shook his head, cried out in pain, tears working their way out of his closed eyes. Kendall felt guilty. He thought back to all the times he had a migraine. _What made me feel better?_ Kendall sat down beside his friend and began massaging the smaller boy's temples.

Logan slapped his hands away and rolled over slowly, tears darkening his pillowcase. Kendall frowned. "Sorry." He wanted to explain that that had always helped him, but he didn't want to risk making too much noise. Kendall wasn't the genius- Logan was- but that didn't mean Kendall wasn't just as smart. He put himself in Logan's shoes:_ light hurts, sound hurts, moving hurts. Everything hurts. What doesn't hurt? Not thinking about it? But how are you supposed to not think about everything hurting? Thinking about something else…_

Kendall shrugged and started rubbing circles on Logan's back. _Maybe he will focus on the patterns and fall asleep. _It was worth a try, his friend was in pain. At least this time Logan didn't swat him away. After a minute, Logan visibly relaxed and his breathing slowed a little. Kendall smiled his trademark smile, happy that his plan seemed to be working. He sat there, on the edge of his best friend's bed, tracing soothing circles on his back till he was sure Logan was asleep. He glanced at the clock- 5:50. His alarm would ring in less than an hour. He sighed as he turned off the alarm; afraid it would make Logan's head hurt even worse, if that was possible. He got out his phone and texted Gustavo. He didn't care that it was early because he was pretty sure the producer had people who dealt with his phone- he'd thrown it enough times- he probably needed someone to keep it for him.

*Not coming in today. Logan's sick. I'm staying with him.*

He smirked as he thought about how mad the man would be when he got the message, but he didn't care. Logan couldn't sing with a headache this bad and without him, they couldn't run four-part harmonies anyway. Gustavo could deal.

Kendall grabbed a piece of paper, pen, and tape and made a sign: SHUT UP! LOGAN'S GOT A HEADACHE and put it on the outside of his door. He yawned as he crawled back under his covers and fell asleep.


	2. Screaming Men, Soda, and Papertowels

_A/N- kay so I know this isn't a hugely plot-packed chapter. Actually, not much really happens in this one. I just feel bad that I promised to post the next chapter a while ago and I haven't yet. I have thousands of excuses- some of them are HIGHLY entertaining- but it doesn't change the fact that I didn't update soon enough. So, while I'm still talking to the Logan and Kendall in my head(they say hi) asking what happens next, you guys can read what I've gotten them to tell me so far…. Enjoy. Or laugh at me. I won't really know which unless you Review… HINT HINT_

Kendall woke up the sultry sounds of his best friend blowing chunks. "Aw gross, Logan!" He screeched before throwing his hands over his mouth fast enough to make an audible 'slap' as his green eyes bugged out.

"You're good, dude," Logan panted after he leaned back up over the side of the bed, "headache's gone. Stomach bug isn't." He looked at the floor in disgust. "I'll clean that up…" He threw the covers off and lauched his left leg over the side of his mattress.

"WOAH, woah, woah, woah!" Kendall jumped from his own bed and threw his hands up in front of his body. "Don't get up! You'll only puke again!"

Logan sighed. He wouldn't have given up so easily, but he really did feel like he would lose even more of last night's dinner, if any of it was left. He lay back on the bed and pulled the covers over himself again. "Where is Momma Knight?" He asked weakly.

"I dunno." Kendall shrugged.

Logan frowned at him, giving him a stare that said 'go find out, Stupid.' Kendall sighed and left the room. Logan stared at the ceiling, trying to find something that could sum up his misery. He had narrowed it down to 'James breaking a mirror' and 'Gustavo in a wetsuit' when Kendall came back in.

"James said she's some kind of somewhere doing some kind of something-I don't listen- I just know she won't be home till late tonight. Took Katie with her."

"That's nice." Logan said sarcastically.

"You're gonna be fine, man." Kendall said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Sure." Logan buried his face in his pillow, hoping Kendall would leave him alone.

Kendall was about to say something when his iPhone vibrated loudly on the nightstand. He sighed, knowing who would be on the other line. He slid the arrow to answer the call. "Hey Gustavo." The angry producer's voice exploded from the device; Kendall held the phone at arm's length, still clearly understanding what the man said.  
"Whaddaya mean you're not comin in today?"

"My best friend is sick. I'm staying with him." He shrugged even though the other man couldn't see him.

"Tell him to suck it up and get down here!" Gustavo growled.

"Okay then. _You_ can clean up his vomit." Kendall knew this would sway the angry human.

"Uh…"

"And: he's too sick to even move." Kendall said poignantly while glaring at Logan. The sick boy had rolled over and was about to get out of bed, presumably, to get ready to go to the studio. Logan sighed and lay back down for the eighth time in six hours.

"That doesn't mean the rest of you shouldn't get your monkey-dog butts down here. NOW!" The phone sounded like the little speaker would blow soon.

"We can't run four-part harmonies without four people." Kendall blinked. He could hear Kelly agree in the background. Gustavo sighed.

"Fine, but you have just given up your 30 minute break for tomorrow." Kendall hated giving up his precious free time, but it was the only way his boss would let him stay and take care of his friend, so he bit his tongue and hung up the phone.

"Good news buddy! I can stay and take care of you!" Kendall sounded like he was talking to a toddler. Logan just glared. "Do you need anything?" He asked still using his 'I'm cute with kids' voice.

Logan groaned. "Yeah, stop talking like that and get me some Sprite."

"We don't have Sprite." Kendall blinked.

"Ookkaay… Ginger ale."

"That either."

"Coke?"

"Nope."

"Dr. Pepper?"

"Nuh-uh." The blonde shook his head.

"Well what do we have?" Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. I think that's where Mom went…" Kendall squinched up one eye in concentration.

"Kendall. We live in a hotel. With vending machines. Go down stairs, and get me a stinking bottle of Sprite!" The sick boy's voice climbed in volume with every word.

"Geeze." Kendall's eyebrows were practically connected because of the giant frown plastered on his face. "Don't be so touchy." He turned on his heel and left the room. Logan was alone again: all alone in a room that still had his vomit on the ground. It was making him sick again. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand and took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to have to get up and clean his mess. He sat up cautiously, his feet swinging over the side of the bed; narrowly missing the puddle of puke. He rolled his eyes at the near-miss, making his head swim. He sighed and slowed his movements even more. He finally got to a standing position. Staying still, he ran through all the things he'd need and tried to remember where each item was in proximity to the other so he wouldn't need to keep walking back and forth.

The paper towels were in the kitchen. The disinfectant was in the bathroom. The gloves and trash bags were in the hall closet. He'd need to go down the slide to the kitchen, get the paper towels from the counter, turn right to the closet and dig through the coats and the vacuum and the brooms and mops to find the trash bags and gloves. Then he'd need to come back up Swirly with all the stuff- maybe carrying them in one of the trash bags- stop at the bathroom next to his room and grab the disinfectant. He sighed from exhaustion, already tired just thinking about the long journey through his house.

The trip seemed excruciatingly long, and he'd only just now made it to the mouth of the slide. He contemplated hurling himself down the slide as fast as he could, hoping maybe it would be like a bandaid kind of thing, but decided against it. He felt too horrible to risk it. He used his hands and feet to slow himself on the way down the yellow plastic tube, when finally made it to the bottom, he was shaking from over-exertion. He felt as weak as a toddler. _Now, Kendall should be able to talk to me like that._ He rolled his eyes at his own self-digging thought. He pushed himself up from the slide, but not without many moans and groans and whimpers leaking from his lips.

He walked around the island in the kitchen and searched for the paper towels, which of course, weren't where they should have been. _Great. Just great._ Logan tried to think about all the places in the apartment he'd found them before. His eyes scanned every flat surface in view, hoping he would see them; the countertops, the table, the floor, the couch. Before he knew what he was doing, he was halfway to the giant orange sectional. He flopped down with enough pressure to force the air out of the cushions, making a whoosh sound. He sighed and slung his arm across his eyes. _Just gonna wait till one of the guys comes back and tells me where the paper towels are..._ He thought and sighed again, this time the sigh turned into a yawn. _Then I'll go clean up. Yeah…_

_A/N Waddaya think? Any of you fabulous people wanna help the LogieBear and KenDoll in my head figure out what they would do next? Cause aside from being INCREDIBLY attractive and making me sad they aren't really here, they don't really do much plot explaining…_


	3. Girls from 9B And Trash Can Basketball

_A/N I usually have more plot in my stories. I swear. But this is what the sick Logan in my head insisted was important to the rest of the story he is telling. Idk how though, I don't know the rest of the story either. It's all up to the four incredibly attractive singing boys in my head. So. Here goes. I don't own this. Obviously Logie Bear does. _

James was looking at his phone when he walked back into the apartment holding a Sprite. It told him he had a new text, this one from the adorable new girl from 9B. Kendall had stopped his flirt-spree. Told him it was life or death. If he hadn't already exchanged numbers with the raven haired girl, he'd have punched his friend in the gut for ruining everything over a stupid soda. Fortunately, James had gotten one last witty comment in the conversation before Kendall had so rudely interrupted. _ Point for me! Last thing she'll remember me saying was not only smart…ish, but also very sexy._ James smiled as he opened the message and slammed the apartment door shut. Logan merely turned over grumbling about paper towels and the quadratic equation, all the while still sound asleep.

James looked up from his incredibly cute text response to throw the soda at his sleeping friend. Logan finally woke up when the green bottle slammed into his left leg. "Dude?" Logan's voice was full of sleep.

James just blinked at him. "What?"

Logan rolled his eyes. He sighed, knowing that he'd not get an apology from the girl-obsessed boy anytime soon. "Thanks." He said quietly. "Where'd Kendall go?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. He's probably off somewhere ruining his friend's awesome flirt-session with the hottie from 9B. Oh, wait. He's already done that."

Logan rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "Where's the paper towels?" James' nose was back in his phone, he just pointed over his shoulder at the counter where they were supposed to be as he left the apartment again.

"I looked there already…Where are you…." James was already too far gone to hear the sick boy.

Logan clenched his teeth. _What's a guy gotta do to get some freaking paper towels around here?_ He thought as he unscrewed the lid from the Sprite bottle. The contents exploded. Great. Now I need different clothes too… He pushed himself off the orange sectional and when he found he had a little more strength than he had thought, he made his way over to the closet where all the other cleaning supplies he'd needed were kept. He felt way too happy to see the extra paper towels were also there. _Yes! Wait. I have to go clean up puke now… ugh._ He took a deep breath as he gathered everything and made his way to the next stop on his cleaning tour.

After the horrible trek back up the slide, he stopped at the mouth again and breathed for a few minutes. It was hard work dragging all that stuff with him while forcing his own weight up the twisted plastic. He decided to kill two birds with one stone and wet a paper towel while he was in the bathroom getting the disinfectant. He didn't have a fever, that he knew of, but it always made him feel better to put a cool rag on his forehead like his mother used to. He turned off the water and trudged back into his own room.

The smell was horrifying. Logan swallowed hard, his face distorting into the most disgusted look he could manage. He dropped to his knees and tried to hold his breath as much as possible. This was only something he'd have to get used to as a Doctor, but it was embarrassing knowing he had made this disgusting mess himself. He tried his hardest to think of anything else. Like where the fork is Kendall? What happened to 'Good news, Buddy! I can stay and take care of you!' The statement bouncing around inside his head, the 'I'm-good-with-kids' tone getting more and more irritating until Logan had to physically shake his head. It only got worse from there; everything that he thought of was either the fact that he was elbow-deep in his own vomit or the stupid voice. Logan tried humming a random tune. The tune morphed into a more recognizable one. Humming transformed into singing until he was belting out:

"I see you ,You see me

But you're blowing the line and you're making a scene

Oh girl you gotta know, what my head overlooks, the senses will show to my heart

Well it's watching for lies and you can't escape my eyes

Private eyes are watching you

They see your every move baby

Private eyes are watching you

Private eyes are watchin' you watchin' you watchin' you"

He might have gotten a little carried away, while singing, but it was the best he'd been feeling all day so he didn't care. Everyone else was gone, but even if they weren't, everyone loves a little Hall and Oates. He finished the chorus and realized he was also finished cleaning. He stood up and turned to dump all the gross-ness into the garbage, then decided it would be better to put it in a different trash can. He really didn't want to smell the mess anymore. He shuffled to the side of the balcony and looked at Swirly with hatred. _I could just deal with it…_ he thought_. Or I could go down and just sleep on the couch again. But then it would have defeated the purpose of cleaning up anyway…_ He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea rolled over him. _I could just throw it from here and hope I make the trash can._ He arched an eyebrow at the thought. His sick brain, not alerting him to the fact that he could miss and have to clean up all over again, decided that this would be his best option.

He tilted his head in concentration, trapped his lower lip between his teeth, and took aim. He hit the edge of the bucket, most of the bag's contents landing safely where it was supposed to. He gritted his teeth as he realized he'd have to go back down swirly anyway. He took a step towards the hellish plastic slide when the door opened. He glanced over the edge of the balcony to see Kendall walk in carrying a paper bag. "Dude! Where have you been?" Logan asked. He didn't want to sound needy or angry, for that matter, but right now he was both.

"I got you soup." Kendall smiled holding up the bag.

Logan's face softened. "Oh. Thanks, man." It was impossible to be mad at his best friend.

"What are you doing? You weren't supposed to move remember?"

"I couldn't take the smell anymore. This is my second trip back to the kitchen." He was too embarrassed to mention the fact that he missed the simple toss into the trashcan so instead he just pointed at it.

Kendall sat the bag on the counter and fearlessly picked up the gross paper towels that were scattered around the garbage. He stood up and turned on the faucet. "Go back to bed." He said over his shoulder to Logan. "I'll bring this stuff up in a second." He nodded his chin to the food in the bag. Logan hated being told what to do, but he was just so tired. He silently turned to go back to his nice, warm, clean, inviting bed.

_A/N Logie asks that you guys review:D and maybe if you give him some ideas he'll think about letting me write them. No promises though. thanks_

_-Em and Logan Henderwhore Henderson_


End file.
